


Under the Moon

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosFemslash2018 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Italy, No one sees them, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Clary and Maia are in vacation in Italy, and the sea at midnight is very very tempting.





	Under the Moon

The summer night was warm, the stars were out, and Clary’s hand was in Maia’s as they walked down the beach.

It was almost midnight and their shoes were in their hands. It started to finally feel like vacations, to them but maybe not to their friends and family that was still home, in New York’s terrible heat.

Magnus had been nice enough to portal them to the coast of Italy, where they had rented a bungalow on the side of the beach. The entire area was private, the bungalow being part of a bigger vacation club. With great restaurants as well.

It was heavenly, really, the warmth of the Italian sun during the day, roasting Clary’s pale skin, and warming the sand so that lovers could walk at night without shoes and without cold. At this hour, the air was still warm enough that they could walk around in their going out clothes.

It was their one year anniversary. One year since their first date, in the middle of winter, one year since Clary had managed to break away from the voice in her head that had told her she was wrong for loving women. Clary had not once looked back since. 

Heterosexuality? Clary didn’t know her, and she was better this way. Jace had been a bit weird around her and Maia for a while, but he had come around eventually. Especially since Clary had managed to beat him in sparring after a rather inappropriate comment of his.

Everything was perfect. The night was perfect. Maia was perfect and Clary was planning to show her exactly how much when they came back to the bungalow, and who cared if the neighbors heard them.

She looked like a queen next to her. Her skirt was just the right amount of short, that showed off her beautiful legs. Maia would kill anyone who criticize her thick thighs and Clary only loved her more for it. She was beautiful, even in the days she was not. And most of the time, Clary knew she would never find more gorgeous, more goddess-like woman in the entire universe.

The waves crashed gently on the floor, the sound forming a rhythm that soothed them both. Their stomachs were full of spaghetti alle vongole, and crisp white wine. Clary looked towards the sea and sighed softly.

Italy was always somewhere that seemed like a faraway dream, a land of art and culture and elegance that she could never reach. And now she was there and it was good. It was great. They had a small car and they had everything they wanted.

They’d visited Siena. Clary had sketched everything she could, and taken thousands of pictures of everything and everyone. Maia was heavily featured, of course. And now they were there together. Next to the still warm sea.

And all of that gave Clary a very good idea. She smirked and turned to Maia, effectively stopping their march on the beach.

“I can smell the mischief coming from here.” Maia laughed and Clary rolled her eyes.

“I was just thinking. No one is watching. We have the beach and the sea only for us…” She kept her tone light and her smirk was growing at each word.

Maia watched her, grinning back at her. “I like what you’re thinking, babe.” She replied and took a few steps towards the drier sand. She put down her purse, and her shoes, before pulling up her top and unzipping her skirt.

Clary was watching, drooling, as the moonlight played over her girlfriend’s dark brown skin, glorifying every curve and every inch that it could reach. God, she was beautiful. She got herself out of her train of thoughts that was leading her south, to walk closer to Maia and start undressing as well.

She was only wearing panties under her dress, not deeming necessary to bother with a bra. One of the perks of a small chest was being able to go braless. She ended up taking off her underwear as well, and took Maia’s waiting hand.

They slipped into the sea. It was a little colder than they both expected, and their giggles resounded around them, but if anything, they could be in each other’s warm embrace. They started swimming around, mostly just spraying each other with water and laughing like the two young idiots they were.

After a while, they walked closer, immersed up to their shoulders. Clary’s arms wrapped around Maia’s neck while the other woman’s hands settled on her hips. “You’re beautiful,” Maia whispered, dipping her head to kiss tenderly at her girlfriend’s cheek and neck.

“I know,” Clary whispered back, and she felt Maia’s chuckles against her skin. “You’re beautiful too.”

Maia kissed her way up Clary’s face, a happy content smile on her lips, before she leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

It was something you only could read in books, kissing your partner while skinny dipping on a beach in Italy, in the middle of the night. And Clary was happy she could do that finally with the person she loved.

Maia felt the same way. Her love life had been so tough and traumatic that she’d given up on those romantic fantasies that she’d dreamt up as a teenager, of being swept of her feet by a mysterious man or woman.

And now, her everyday life was made of letting her - incredibly strong for her size - girlfriend carry her to bed some nights. It wasn’t always rainbows and butterflies, though, but she was never afraid of Clary.

Clary was sweet, Clary was good, and Clary would never hurt her.

She slipped her hand in the redhead’s hair and kissed her deeper, opening her mouth to add some tongue into the mix. Clary’s hands were now on her arms, her body presseing a little closer. Hadn’t they been in a very public space, Maia would have done way more than making out.

But, even if her left hand slipped down to her girlfriend’s thigh, she left it at that. She didn’t even know if skinny dipping was legal.

They made out like this for a moment, for what seemed to be an eternity, before they both started feeling the nightly cold, and decided to carry on with this very enjoyable activity in the privacy of the bungalow. They walked back out of the water and slipped on their dry clothes.

Before she could do anything, Maia had picked Clary up and they were laughing, the redhead’s legs wrapping around Maia’s waist. She carried her shoes for the both of them as Maia carried her on the small distance that separated them from the bed.

It was in those moments, stolen and under the moon, that they both realized that their hearts might never stop beating as one.


End file.
